PS228
/ |title_ja=VS ブーピッグ II |title_ro=VS Boopig II |image=PS228.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=19 |number=228 |location=Fortree City Mt. Pyre |prev_round=I'm Always Grumpig First Thing in the Morning I |next_round=You Can Fight Day or Night With Lunatone & Solrock }} / or Hidden Strength (Japanese: VS ブーピッグ II VS II or 明かされた力 Revealed Strength) is the 228th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot lies in shock after witnessing 's victory over the rampaging . She notes that Ruby specifically attacked the Grumpig's pearls, which isn't a technique a normal Trainer would use. Although Ruby feigns ignorance once again, Sapphire isn't fooled, and she has Rono attack Ruby. On instinct, Ruby dodges the attack and has Nana swat Rono away. Sapphire asks why Ruby lied to her, but Ruby refuses to answer her question. When she sees that Ruby doesn't want to talk, Sapphire grudgingly accepts, since Ruby being strong is a good thing. Confused, Ruby asks why that is a good thing. Sapphire reveals that a catastrophe is hitting Hoenn, and with Ruby's strength, he will be able to help the Gym Leaders with her. Ruby refuses, as he states that his interests lie in s. Angered, Sapphire states that because of all the bad things that have happened, she isn't interested in challenging Gyms. Sapphire states that they should fight for Hoenn, but Ruby replies that since he just moved there, he isn't all that interested in fighting for it and plans on moving back to Johto after beating the Contests. Furious, Sapphire immediately begins stripping her clothes off, much to Ruby's shock. Using the leaves from the trees, Sapphire fashions a leaf bikini similar to the one she wore when she first met Ruby. As she does so, she reveals that despite their quarrels, she never really thought Ruby was a bad person. Sapphire shows Ruby the letter he wrote for her, and points out that he said that he thought she would look nice in the clothes he made for her. She reveals that the compliment made her happy, as no one had told her that before, which is why she decided to wear the clothes in the first place. She points out that even though Ruby is so strong, he's not putting his strength to good use. Ruby tries to say something, but Sapphire refuses to listen to his words. Sapphire tosses the clothes Ruby made for her and tells him to never come near her again. Ruby complies with her demand and turns around to leave. Back at the Gym Leader's location, Winona asks her teammates if they are alright after the earthquake. The others shrug it off, and complain about her decision to let Sapphire join them despite most of them not agreeing to it. Roxanne decides to wait until Tate and Liza arrive before making their decision. As Winona wonders where the twins are, Tate and Liza walk through Mt. Pyre. They sense an evil presence and are on guard. They express regret at having to miss the Gym Leader meeting, but they cannot tell the others about their other job. As they continue on, they managed to track the presence at the heart of the cave. Suddenly, the cave becomes hotter, which is revealed to be caused by Team Magma. The s reveal that they have come for the Red and Blue Orbs, which they tracked using the Scanner. The Grunts attack, but Tate and Liza easily dodge using their combination. The two groups then begin their Double Battle. Major events * After learns about 's strength, she asks him to help save Hoenn. * Ruby refuses, as he doesn't have any interest in saving Hoenn. * Angered, Sapphire tells Ruby to never come near her again. * Tate and Liza battle against Team Magma. Debuts * Tate and Liza Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * Roxanne * Brawly * Winona * Tate and Liza * s Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Rono; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; ×2) * (multiple) * * * Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Boopig II - Sức mạnh ẩn giấu }} de:Kapitel 228 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS228 fr:Chapitre 228 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA228 zh:PS228